


Synergy

by rndmnwierd



Series: Last Lapidot Week 2020 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: Two souls come together in life.Written for the Last Lapidot Week
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Last Lapidot Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Synergy

Lapis loved the summer.

That was when the weather was the best to go to the beach and that was Lapis’s absolute favorite place in the world. Sure she didn’t care much for the crowds of tourists everywhere, leaving garbage along the normally pristine white sand and occasionally hitting on her when she was just trying to enjoy the sun and surf. Lapis had lived here her entire life, though, and she knew spots she could go to avoid the masses.

She had a connection with the ocean, an obsession even, for as long as she could remember. It was her oldest friend, the most calming presence. She went every single day as soon as the weather was warm enough.

Peridot loved the fall.

Fall meant sweaters and harvest, the sun fading behind cloudy skies, the leaves changing colors. It meant nights out on the porch with hot cocoa, looking at the stars while cuddled in her favorite hoodie. Peridot had grown up in a world of technology and city noise and the farm meant everything to her. Fall was seeing the fruits of all her labors of the season, sharing with her friends and neighbors, nurturing others in a way she’d never known until then.

She loved how organic everything was, how she had control of the flavors of the fall. She had never been happier before in her life.

Lapis didn’t own a sweater, because she got too cold after summer was over. Peridot avoided the beach because her fair skin burned so badly in the sun. Yet they tried for each other, Peridot bought Lapis her first ugly Christmas sweater and Lapis wore holes in it. Lapis made sure that Peridot was always covered in sunscreen, from her head and the tips of her ears, down to the tops of her feet.

Peridot learned to boogie board, Lapis helped with the harvest. 

Peridot loved the summer because Lapis looked beautiful and carefree in the ocean waves.

Lapis loved the fall because Peridot would curl up in her lap in the porch swing in their sweaters and they’d sip hot cocoa together.

At the end of each day, they went back to the farm and crawled into bed and enjoyed their future together.


End file.
